Lord Braska
High Summoner Braska (大召喚士ブラスカ, Daishōkanshi Burasuka?), also known as Lord Braska or simply Braska, is Yuna's father, and Rikku and Brother's uncle by marriage. He became a high summoner by defeating Sin ten years before Yuna's own pilgrimage. Profile Personality Braska was a kind, cheerful man, desiring peace unity and willing to sacrifice his life for the future of the world. He loved his wife, never caring that she was Al Bhed, and the only regrets he probably ever had in marrying her was that she was disowned by Cid, her brother; that she was shunned by the other Al Bhed in addition to the rest of Spira, who disliked Al Bhed; and that their daughter was disregarded by Yevonites and Al Bhed alike. Though he had accepted that upon the Final Summoning he would die, Braska cared for his guardians,Auron and Jecht, his best friends. Appearance At age of 35, Braska was a tall man who likely had dark hair, and blue eyes, from which Yuna inherited her one blue eye. He is dressed in an elaborate robe of red and two dark shades of purplish red. The robe is made of broad overlapping petals or leaves that fall in points, and has long wide sleeves that fall to cover the hands. The upper part of the chest is tan, and has a tall folded over collar, held closed by dark strings. Over the robe is a wide gray sash covered with a design of connecting circles and lines in black and white. The sign on his sash is the letter "A" in Yevon alphabets. The same letter appears on the body of Yu Yevon's true form. Braska wears an elaborate headdress that resembles Arabian head-wraps or desert headgear. It is dark blue, covering his head and falling looser round the front under his chin. It is held in place by a white band with a black line in the middle, surmounted by a blue stone in the front center and three horn like pieces - one white with a black line in the middle, set behind the stone, from which trails a long white band, ending a black and white circle and a scalloped piece, and two longer white-gray ones on either temple. On each side hangs a large pale blue tassel held by a black-and-white bead. History Braska was a priest of Bevelle who visited the Al Bhed in the hopes of furthering relations with them and the Yevonites. He fell in love and married the sister of Cid, the Al Bhed leader. When Yevon discovered the miscegenation, Braska was cast out of the clergy, and his wife was disowned by Cid, though tensions on both sides lessened after Yuna's birth. When Yuna was four-years-old, her mother traveled to Bikanel to mend the ties with her family, but her ship was attacked by Sin and she was killed. Braska resolved to become a summoner and defeat Sin to stop anyone else from suffering as he did. The priests of Bevelle and many other Yevonites looked down on him because of his choice of bride and half-breed daughter, and did not believe he could complete the pilgrimage. Braska chose Auron and Jecht as his guardians, as they, too, were held in similar regard. On the slopes of Mt. Gagazet, Braska left a video sphere for Yuna, letting her know that whatever path she chose for her life, he would be proud. At the end of his pilgrimage Braska learned the Final Aeon was created by sacrificing one of his guardians to be made into a fayth. He did not want to choose, but Jecht insisted to become Braska's Final Aeon. Braska asked Auron to watch over Yuna, wanting her future to be peaceful and happy since he would not be there, and Jecht made the same request for his son Tidus. After Braska sacrificed his life for the Final Summoning, his spirit descended into the Farplane and a statue of him was raised in each of the temples of Yevon in Spira, although during the events of Final Fantasy X, a monk in the temple at Besaid tells the player that it took more than ten years for the temple there to receive a statue of Braska following his rise to high summoner. Yuna eventually decides to follow her father's footsteps in becoming a summoner and defeating Sin, and witnesses a ghostly vision of him on the Farplane while passing through Guadosalam. She also finds the movie spheres left behind by Braska during his pilgrimage. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Holly's Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Category:Male